


Smile

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: “The next song is a cover of a song I really like and it’s,” simon hesitated, “it’s for someone special.”Raphael felt like a bucket of iced water had just fell on his head, of course Simon liked someone. He knew he had no chance with Simon, he hadn't even planned on telling him how he felt but it still stung to know Simon liked someone enough to dedicated them a song.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for "raph gets jealous when he overhears Simon sing a love song only to find out it’s about him"
> 
> I kinda forgot about the "overhears Simon" (oopsies), Raphael hear Simon sing but it's definitely not by accident.
> 
> The song Simon sing is smile by Uncle Kracker.
> 
> I hope you'll like it ❤

Raphael walked into the Hunter’s Moon and noticed Simon’s set had already started. He sat down at the bar and ordered a bottle of blood.

“Santiago, we don’t see you around here very often", said Maia “anything special bringing you here tonight?” she asked, her tone teasing.

“The fledgling asked me to come and I had nothing better to do” answered Raphael, trying to act like he didn't care about Simon or anything he did.

“Fledgling? Really? You haven't called Simon a fledgling in almost a year, you’re not fooling anyone Santiago.” 

Raphael glared at Maia and went to sit closer to where Simon was playing. From the corner of his eye he saw Maia laughing and he sighed. Apparently he had failed at keeping his feelings hidden if Maia had been able to picked on them at the second he entered the bar.   
Simon’s song ended and everyone clapped and cheered. Raphael fight back a smile, he couldn't let Simon know about how he really felt about him. Raphael was supposed to be scary and imposing and he knew he hadn't been one of those thing in a long time. He couldn't remember the last time Simon had been scared of him. Probably at the same time Raphael fell in love with Simon. He took a sip of his blood and tried to look as annoyed as possible.

“The next song is a cover of a song I really like and it’s,” simon hesitated, “it’s for someone special.”

Raphael felt like a bucket of iced water had just fell on his head, of course Simon liked someone. He knew he had no chance with Simon, he hadn't even planned on telling him how he felt but it still stung to know Simon liked someone enough to dedicated them a song.

“You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night, you make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee, just the thought of you can drive me wild, oh, you make me smile” sang Simon and Raphael couldn't take it anymore.

He couldn't sit in front of Simon and listen to him declare his love to someone. He got up and walked briskly outside. He knew he had absolutely no right to feel jealous, the person Simon obviously loved was lucky but he couldn't stand to be there anymore. If Raphael had looked back to the little stage where Simon was standing he would have seen the hurt look in Simon’s eyes but he didn't. 

Raphael sat on the bench outside and took a deep breath even though he didn’t need to. He closed his eyes and sighed again. He heard the door open and someone sit next to him. It was Maia.

“What do you want?”

“I wanted to know if you’re okay.”

“We’re not friends, I don’t know why you care.”

“You’re right, but Simon is my friend and I know how you feel about him,” Raphael opened his mouth to say something, “don’t try to deny it", continued Maia, “and I think you should tell him.”

“And I think you should mind your business”, retorted Raphael.

“Whatever, but I think you might be surprised if you just followed my advice", said Maia at the same time Simon came outside.

“I’ll leave you two together, I feel like you have some stuff to talk about.” 

Simon sat at the same place Maia had sat a moment ago and stared at Raphael.

“Have I done something to upset you?”

“No.”

“You looked pretty upset when you left in the middle of the song.”

“Well I wasn't. I just, I don’t know, why is everybody so nosy today?” exclaimed Raphael.

“I’m not being nosy I just want to know why you looked so upset?”

“I already told you I was not upset" snapped Raphael, “I’m just pissed at myself because I have no right to be jealous.”

“Jealous?” asked Simon and Raphael realized what he had just said.

He wanted to backtrack but it was impossible, Simon had heard him and now his feelings for him were pretty obvious. 

“But why?” asked Simon when Raphael stayed silent.

Okay, maybe his feelings were not that obvious or Simon was just as bad as him when it came to feelings.

“What do you want me to say Simon? That I love you and it was unbearable to hear you sing a love song to someone else? That I want you to be happy but it hurts?” almost screamed Raphael.

Simon was looking at him, he looked like he wanted to speak but for one time he was speechless. 

“The song” Simon said after a moment, “it was about-"

“Please don’t, I really don’t need to know” pleaded Raphael.

“No, listen to me.”

“I don’t want to know.”

“It was about you, idiot!” said Simon before Raphael interrupted him again.

It was Raphael’s turn to be speechless. He couldn't have heard that correctly, it was impossible.

“It was about you", said Simon again.

“You love me?” asked Raphael, hating how his voice sounded vulnerable.

“I do, I thought you would understand when I said the song was for someone special, I was looking at you directly. Who do you think this song was about?”

“I don’t know, just someone very lucky to have someone like you in love with them.”

Simon reached out and took Raphael’s hands between his. Raphael smiled and entwined their fingers. 

“I’m an idiot.”

“Yes but you’re my idiot, if you want to be.”

“Can I kiss you?” asked Raphael.

Simon nodded and Raphael untangled their fingers to gently cup Simon’s jaw, he brought their lips together in a soft kiss and smiled again. 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
